


Shopping drabble

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Bigendered!Sam, Supportive Finn - Finn, being the only one who knows about Sam(antha), goes shopping with him for women's clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping drabble

Finn glanced nervously behind him as he trailed Sam into the store. He felt like he was doing something bad, like the time he peaked into the girls' bathroom. His face heated up. This store didn't even have anything for men. Maybe people would just think they were shopping for their girlfriends or something though. It would be ok.  
  
Sam went straight for a rack of long flowing skirts and picked one up, holding it against his body. He looked down at himself as he fingered the waistband. "Do you think this would fit me?"  
  
Finn whispered " _Dude!_ " and looked frantically around the store. " _People are gonna see!_ "  
  
"Yeah... They're gonna see when I  _wear_  it, too." Sam dropped his hand so the skirt was hanging inoffensively at his side. "Are you saying you're not gonna hang out with me anymore on girl days?"  
  
"No! I mean, yes! I just, what if people think it's a freaky fetish thing or something? At least if you're  _wearing_ it, like, in public, they'll know you're trying to be a girl."  
  
"So...  _wearing_  girl clothes is more normal than  _buying_  girl clothes?"  
  
"You look like a boy right now, dude."  
  
"Which is exactly why we're  _here_. I need something to wear when I'm  _not_  a boy. So stop freaking out and help me."  
  
Finn crossed his arms and shifted from foot to foot. He swallowed, then said "When Rachel doesn't know what size she is, she just takes a bunch of different sizes into the dressing room right away. You know, to figure it out before she looks at anything else in the store."  
  
Sam nodded, then smiled. "Thanks Finn." He started picking out different sizes of the same skirt. "Are you actually ok with being here?"  
  
"Well it would suck if you had to come here by yourself."  
  
"It really really would."  
  
"I mean, this isn't my number one favorite thing to be doing on a Saturday, but I can't deal with letting people down, you know?"  
  
Sam hung his selections over his arm, and held up his other fist. "I owe you, bro."  
  
Finn bumped Sam's fist with his own and grinned.  
  
Sam stepped away and caught the attention of a salesgirl who was sorting jeans by size. "Can I get a changeroom?"  
  
She looked at Sam, then at the skirts he was holding, then back at Sam. "Uh. Um. How many items?"  
  
"Four."  
  
Finn pretty much felt like he was going to  _die_.  
  
"Right this way." She led Sam to a changeroom and unlocked it for him, then went back to the pile of jeans.  
  
Finn stood awkwardly nearby, pretending to look at strappy tops.  
  
"For your boyfriend?" the salesgirl asked.  
  
Finn started and sputtered. "No, no, he's my - friend. We're just friends." He laughed awkwardly. "I'm just - helping him."  
  
She nodded. "Is he buying a whole wardrobe today, or..."  
  
Finn scrunched his eyebrows, confused. "He's getting a bunch of things, yeah."  
  
"It's just that we work on commission, so, anything I can do to help..."  
  
"Oh! Yeah. Totally. I'll let you know if we have questions."  
  
"We have basically everything. Underwear, shoes... Well, we might not have big enough shoes. Jackets, hair accessories, we do bra fittings..."  
  
"Uh. Awesome. I'll tell him."  
  
"Ok! Just yell if you need me!"  
  
"Thanks..." Finn shuffled a little further away, and breathed a massive sigh of relief. It really  _was_  going to be ok.


End file.
